Nightmare on Privet Drive
by Horrornatrix
Summary: After coming home after his Fourth term. Harry has the worst Summer of his life, to make matters worse someone is after him, but after seeing the young wizard suffer, who would want to do him anymore harm? Warning: Rape, abuse
1. Alone with Vernon

**Gagafa**

Nightmare on Privet Drive 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…. lucky for him :)

Chapter one: Alone with Vernon

It all started only a few days after his return from Hogwarts. He'd been making dinner for his Uncle. His Aunt and Cousin were off shopping for some larger clothes for Dudley.

"Cook faster will you!" His Uncle demanded, impatiently. Harry glared at him over the frying pan.

"And don't you give me that look", he pointed to Harry dangerously. Harry rolled his eyes and concentrated on the stove. "Dam little shit", Vernon grumbled.

As Harry looked away his Uncle stared at him the entire time. Something was different about the boy. He seemed… older, more…mature, more…attractive. Even though he was still thin, he could see the muscle patterns through his t-shirt. And he noticed how milky white his skin was. Flawless skin, save for his scarred forehead. It was nothing like Petunias, wrinkled and full of age moles.

Finally Harry brought over the plate of food and gave it to his Uncle. Vernon grabbed his wrist as he turned to walk away. Harry turned around, startled but not too concerned.

"Sit", Vernon demanded.

"Sit?" Harry questioned. He'd never been asked to sit at the dinner table.

"Isn't that what I said boy?" Vernon grumbled, his voice strangely low and hoarse.

Harry took a seat at the other end of the table. "Not there", Vernon spoke. "Next to me."

A strange feeling came over Harry. He hated his Uncle, but he'd never been afraid of him. After all, Harry had faced Lord Voldermort. But the way his Uncle was behaving was freaking him out a little. If Vernon ever gave Harry attention, he always had a motive behind it. And Harry was beginning to wonder what his Uncle could possibly be up to now.

Harry got out of the seat and sat next to his Uncle. Vernon began eating, but stared at Harry the entire time. Harry looked away, feeling extremely uncomfortable under his Uncles' gaze.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He just sat there, for what seemed to be an eternity. Usually his Uncle scoffed down his food, but it seemed as though tonight he was taking his sweet time. Harry sighed, looking out the French doors in the kitchen.

Suddenly he heard silverware being dropped and his Uncle got up. "Come with me."

Harry watched his Uncle leave the room. He was really worried now. He tried to think if he had dome something wrong. "Uh… Uncle Vernon", Harry called after him. "Am I in trouble?"

"You will be if you don't follow me."

Harry pushed in his chair and sighed deeply. What could he have possible done to upset his Uncle. Not that Vernon ever needed a reason.

Harry followed his Uncle upstairs. His curiosity and fear doubled when they passed Harry's room. 'What the hell?' He thought, getting frustrated. What was going on?

They stopped in front of Vernon and Petunia's door. Vernon opened the door. Harry stood still. Very still.

"Go on", Vernon nodded. Harry didn't move. "Now!"

Harry quickly entered, standing right beside the door, flat against the wall. Vernon entered and closed the door, fidgeting with the lock before fully entering. He went about the room, shutting windows, closing curtains, turning family photos around.

At this, Harry's heart beat like crazy. Something bad was going to happen. Something he didn't want people to hear. Something he didn't even want photos to witness.

Vernon walked to a table on the side of his bed and pulled out a bottle. He quickly guzzled down some of it and put it back. As he approached, Harry thought he might faint due to his rapidly beating heart.

"Take your shirt off", Vernon finally spoke. Harry was frozen. Unable to speak, he shook his head 'no'. Slap! Harry was backhanded across the face, making his lip bleed.

Purely on instinct, Harry grabbed the doorknob. 'Shit!' Locked. Quickly he ran passed his Uncle and dodged under the bed.

"God dam you!" Vernon roared, trying to grab Harry's feet before they disappeared. Vernon stretched his arms, reaching as far as he could, but couldn't reach him. And no way could he ever fit under the bed.

Harry crawled to the center, praying that his Aunt Petunia would be home soon. As long as his Uncle couldn't reach him, he would stay under there as long as it took.

As Harry was lost in thought, caught up in his own fear, Vernon managed to get hold of a loose shoelace and pulled Harry closer to the edge. He grabbed Harry's legs and pulled him out quickly.

"No!" Harry screamed madly, clawing at the floor. He kicked and fought, trying to escape from his Uncle's grip. Suddenly Vernon was on top of him. Harry moaned loudly as is felt his ribs would be crushed under the weight. "Eh! You're…crushing me!"

"If you scream again, I swear you'll wish you were never born", he threatened. Harry's eyes were wide. Vernon was so close to him, Harry could feel his hot breath on his face. "And if you tell anyone about this, I'll flat out castrate you. Understand me?"

Harry's lips quivered as he tried not to cry. Suddenly Vernon got up and Harry thought as though he could breath again.

"Up!" Vernon ordered. Harry slowly got to his feet and stood in front of his large Uncle. Vernon took Harry's glasses off first, then his shirt. Then as he started with his pants, the young wizard started to cry. Vernon completely ignored him as he unbuttoned Harry's jeans and slid them down. Though still afraid, Harry was obedient and lifted his feet so Vernon could dispose of his pants. Next he slid Harry's boxers down. Harry covered his face with his hands, unable to bear it.

As he sobbed into his hands, he was unaware what Vernon was doing. When Harry finally opened his eyes, His Uncle stood before him, completely nude. Harry thought he was going to be sick.

As Vernon approached, Harry instinctively backed up until his back was up against the wall. Vernon leaned closer to touch him, but Harry slid down to the floor.

Getting frustrated, but not too frustrated, seeing as though he was about to get what he wanted, Vernon grasped Harry's shoulders and lifted him up.

"No!" Harry shook madly, trying to escape from his Uncle's iron grip.

"Don't you dare fight me", Vernon released one of Harry's shoulders, to grab his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

Harry's eyes went wide in shock. Vernon attempted to open Harry's mouth with his tongue. At first Harry kept his lips as tightly closed as possible. But then he quickly opened them and closed his teeth down on his Uncle's tongue.

Vernon pulled back, a frightening howl escaping him, like some sort of wounded monster. Seizing his opportunity, Harry bolted.

"No you don't", Vernon mumbled with blood coming down his lip. As quickly as the fat man could move, he jumped on the poor boy, pinning him to the hard wood floor.

"Ah!" Harry gasped in pain. He was sure his Uncle had broken some ribs.

Vernon assaulted Harry's neck with wet kisses. Wet from both saliva and blood. Harry scrunched up his neck, trying to avoid them. He shivered in disgust, both from the kisses and from his Uncles' body being pressed against his own.

Vernon wrapped his arms around Harry and dragged him to the bed. Harry sobbed, now knowing that he couldn't put up a good enough fight. He could barely see without his glasses, and a few of his ribs were definitely broken.

As Harry was thrown on the bed, he clawed at the sheets, attempting to crawl away but got nowhere. Once again Vernon got on top of him, only this time, he straddled his waist. As Vernon's heavy body came down, Harry attempted to hold him off, but he couldn't possibly support his Uncle's weight, and he came crashing down, nuzzling Harry's neck.

"Why", Harry squeaked, starting to sob again. "Why are you doing-", Harry's sentence was cut short as an infuriated Vernon covered his face with a pillow. Harry scratched and clawed madly, trying to get the pillow off. His air was running short. Just as Harry thought he was about to either pass out or die, the pillow was removed. Harry gasped loudly, attempting to fill his aching lungs with air. His eyes were wide as saucers and his face was as white as the sheets he was lying on.

Vernon flipped Harry over on is stomach. Still trying to catch his breath, Harry was not prepared for the pain that followed. As Vernon penetrated the boy's flesh, Harry let out a silent half scream, half cry.

As Vernon continued, Harry could only cry in both pain and shame. All he wanted to do at the moment was curl up into a ball and die. He grasped the sheets in his fists, his knuckles turning a ghostly shade of white.

While the moans behind him became louder, the thrusts became faster and harder and soon Harry could feel his Uncle's sickly liquids dripping down his body.

Vernon collapsed next to the young wizard panting heavily. Harry remained stiff as a board and continued to grasp the sheets as if he let go he'd fall off the edge of the earth.

After Vernon caught his breath he got up and got dressed. He looked at Harry in almost disgust. "God dammit", he rubbed his face ferociously, as if trying to relieve some stress of or a headache. " Get dressed for fuck sake!" He demanded, throwing Harry his clothes.

Harry got dressed slowly. First he put his boxers on, feeling a small tinge of relief that his bottom half was covered. Then he put on his jeans, which took a while to button, since his hands were shaking so violently. Before he could put his shirt on he felt a fist collide with his face.

"What did you make me do!" Vernon bellowed.

Harry looked up from the ground fearfully. His Uncle was furious. Furious like he'd never been before. Vernon grabbed Harry by the neck and pulled him up. Harry looked into his Uncles crazed eyes. He looked mad, yet also a bit panicky. "I'm not gay you know! I'm not!"

"Ok", Harry choked out.

"Shut up!" Vernon dropped him to the floor and kicked him in the gut. "You don't believe me do you? Say it!"

"You're- " Harry began coughing violently. "You're not"-

"Say it!"

"You're not gay!"

"Good", Vernon looked slightly pleased. "Now if you breath a word of this to anyone, I swear to you, you'll never be able to walk again. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Good", Vernon sighed in relief, seeing that he was going to get away with what he had done. "Now get in the fucking bath. You smell like cum."

An: Wow that was sick. ) but don't you worry your little head, there's more where that came from. Ps. No flames Please. I have anger issues ( Next chapter: Keep your mouth shut


	2. Keep your mouth shut

**Nightmare on Privet Drive**

Chapter 2: Keep your mouth shut

After Vernon had left the room, Harry had waited until he had went downstairs before he went to the bathroom.

Once Inside, he quickly locked the door. He was still breathing heavily and thought he might break into tears.

Slowly he walked to the mirror. He wasn't sure what he expected to see, but he was surprised to see the same old Harry starring back at him. Despite his bloody lip and ruffled hair, you'd think nothing had happened.

He choked back a sob as he ran the bath water. He didn't want his Uncle to hear him crying. Before he took his clothes off he checked and made sure the door was still locked. He sighed in relief knowing that he was safe for the moment.

He took off his clothes slowly, still feeling sore. He gasped loudly, noticing blood dripping down his legs. Sniffling, he grabbed some toilet paper and wiped himself clean. He stepped into the water and tried to sit down. But as soon as his bottom hit the tub floor, he groaned in pain. Miserably, he rolled on his side and relaxed.

Against his will, his mind went over what had happened. Flashes of detail went through his head. Most of it was a blur. He remembered certain things, but not necessarily in the order they happened.

He remembered crying. He remembered His Uncles' naked body crushing his ribs. He remembered seeing blood, whether it was his own, he was unsure.

'Oh yeah', he thought. 'I bit him', he remembered. 'Good.' A small smirk graced his lips as he remembered he put up a good fight. But that smirk faded as he began to worry whether or not he was going to pay for it later. His heart beat rapidly as he wondered if his Uncle planned to do this again. 'Shit!' He mentally screamed. 'No way. As soon as Aunt Petunia comes home, I'm tell-.'

'Tell anyone and I'll flat out castrate you' 

'_You'll wish you were never born'_

'_You'll never be able to walk again'_

Vernon's threats came back to him. A deep feeling of despair filled him when he realized he didn't know what to do. Soon he couldn't hold it any longer and cried quietly. 'I don't belong here', he thought. 'I belong at Hogwarts.'

As he cried silently to himself, he lost track of time and soon there was a banging on the door. Harry froze as all the color drained from his face.

"Come on freak, get out or I'll pee on your bed", came a familiar voice.

"Ok", Harry yelled back, finding his voice. He never thought he'd be so happy to hear Dudley's voice. He relaxed slightly, now knowing that Petunia and Dudley were both home. Hopefully Aunt Petunia would realize something was wrong.

Harry quickly washed up, grabbed a towel to cover himself up, and exited the bathroom.

As soon as he turned to head for his room, he bumped onto something large and fell to the floor. He looked up to see what he hit and realized it was Vernon. Vernon towered over him, looking at Harry with a devilish smirk, noticing that his towel was not doing its job very well. Harry covered himself up, and looked up at his Uncle fearfully.

"Harry", came a female voice. Harry stumbled up quickly as his Aunt came out of her room, entering the hallway. "What were your glasses doing in our room?" She asked in her usual shrill voice, talking to Harry like she was punishing a dog. "And why are there still dishes on the table?" She asked, handing Harry his glasses.

"Sorry", he answered quietly.

"Go clean it up", she ordered before marching down the stairs. Harry quickly walked to his room.

"Remember", Vernon whispered. Harry's head shot back quickly. "Shh", he whispered, putting his fingers to his mouth. Harry turned back to his door and looking down, nodding slightly. "Hehehe", Vernon cackled, walking away.

Harry entered his room and shut the door. All the locks were on the outside of the door, so he pulled up his desk chair and propped it up against the doorknob.

"Err", he groaned as a new pain hit him. He rubbed his chest softly, remembering how hard Vernon had jumped on him.

"Harry!" His Aunt squealed. Quickly, he got dressed and rushed downstairs.

"Clean it up", Petunia ordered, pointing to Vernon's dishes. "And make something for my little Dudley", she added, rubbing Dudley's shoulders lovingly.

"A Brownie Sundae!" Dudley ordered

"K", Harry answered quietly.

As Petunia left, Harry began making brownies for Dudley's Sundae. Dudley chose to stay and harass his cousin while he cooked for him. "Hurry up Potter. Ain't got all day."

Harry cleaned up the kitchen while the brownies were baking and also had to make Dudley a sandwich while he was waiting. After about a half an hour, the mini batch of brownies were done and Harry made his cousin's dessert.

"More", Dudley ordered as Harry scooped the ice cream. "That's good", he agreed just as the ice cream mountain was about to topple over. Harry delivered Dudley his ice cream and continued cleaning the kitchen.

"Mmm", Dudley mumbled. "Not too bad Potter", he praised. "You deserve some of this too."

Harry's head shot back, surprised with Dudley's 'not too bad' comment, and was he serious about sharing. Harry had only had ice cream once, a few years ago at Hogwarts. He didn't even remember what it tasted like. "Are you serious?" Harry asked, as he stopped wiping the counter.

"Yeah", Dudley smirked. "Here you go", he offered as he took a sopping handful and chucked it at Harry's face. Dudley roared with laughter as he hit his target dead on.

Harry slowly scraped the ice cream off his face. He stared at the fat prankster, becoming numb with anger. Dudley continued his maniacal laughter, not even noticing his cousin's anger.

"This family is so fucked up!" Harry screamed, throwing a pot, which banged loudly against Dudley's skull.

"Ah!" Dudley cried, crashing loudly to the floor.

Petunia came rushing in quickly from the living room. "Oh!" She gasped, seeing her precious Duddykins' on the floor, crying in pain. "Aw! What happened?" She asked, coddling him.

"He…threw…a pot…at …my head", he answered between sobs, pointing behind the counter.

Petunia got up and peeked behind the counter, and sure enough, there was her nephew, on the floor, with his knees drawn up, crying. "Harry! What did you do?" She shrieked, shaking him violently. But that only made him cry harder. She didn't understand it. Dudley was the one who got hit, but Harry was sobbing twice as hard. "What is wrong with you?" She asked in a more gentle tone.

"Uh… Uncle… Ver…", he tried to answer her.

"Uncle Vernon?"

He nodded. "He… he…"

"He what!" She asked, getting annoyed.

"Boy!" A loud voice thundered, and Harry was lifted up by his hair. As Harry was dragged away, Petunia was horrified by the expression on her nephews face. His sobbing had stopped immediately and was replaced by intense fear. Fear, like he was about to be mauled by a tiger.

Petunia sat on the kitchen floor, still stunned at the sudden events, when she remembered her son, who had stopped crying and was now starting to get up. "Mom", he whined.

"Right here sweetie", she answered as she got up and went to his aid.

Vernon yanked on Harry's hair, pulling him all the way upstairs. He threw him in his room and entered behind him, slamming the door. Harry stumbled into a corner and sunk to the floor.

Vernon approached quickly and lifted Harry up from under his chin. "What where you planning on telling her huh?" He spat out.

"N… noth…", Harry couldn't speak. His whole body was shaking.

"Remember what I told you?" He asked, becoming calm, his hand slipping down between Harry's legs. "One word, and I'll cut it off, I swear." He smirked once again, getting an idea and slid his hand down Harry's pants.

"No", Harry squeaked.

"No? You're gonna' tell me no?" He asked, grabbing a hold of a certain something and began stroking it.

"Aw!" Harry's hips bucked on their own. Vernon chuckled, seemingly amused. Harry's face turned a deep shade of red as he realized what happened.

Vernon was about to continue when he heard someone coming upstairs. "Just keep your fucking mouth shut", he warned, throwing Harry to the ground. He quickly exited and locked the door multiple times, behind him.

Harry stayed on the floor, shame and embarrassment flowing through him. He felt worse this time then when Vernon had raped him. He was disgusted with himself. And worst of all, he knew that he couldn't tell anyone.

AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I love getting reviews… well …good ones. Anyways, what did you think? I felt so perverted writing this. I wonder if Daniel Radcliffe knows about people writing this stuff. Poor guy. Hope he never finds out. Oh well. It's his own fault for being so cute. Next chapter: Help me


	3. Help me

**Nightmare on Privet Drive**

Chapter 3: Help me

Harry had been home from Hogwarts for weeks now. Things were getting worse everyday at the Dursley's. And the once proud 'Boy who lived', was not who he used to be.

He knew nothing but fear and pain. At first he told himself that he'd be back at Hogwarts and the pain would go away. But soon he realized that Vernon would never let him escape.

The only time he let him out of his sight was when he went to work, and at those times Harry was locked away in the cupboard under the stairs, which only Vernon held the key. Harry had been moved back into the cupboard ever since his last foolish attempt to stand up to his Uncle.

One day Harry had managed to sneak away and picked the lock to the closet and retrieved his wand. That night, he knew Vernon would be visiting his room after getting his midnight snack. And he waited for him, wand in hand.

Sure enough he heard Vernon's footsteps squeaking all the way to his room. Soon the footsteps stopped and the locks on the door clicked. Harry gulped as he saw Vernon's large shadow in the doorway.

Boldly, Vernon turned on the lights to make the journey to Harry's bed easier. Unfortunately he would not be making that journey tonight. Harry stood in front of his bed with his wand ready. Vernon looked at him with eyes that just spoke 'I dare you'.

Harry marched closer to Vernon, trying to lure him out. "Stay away from me."

Vernon raised his hands and started walking away, though still not convinced that his nephew had the guts to do anything. Slowly, Harry managed to lure Vernon out of his room. But the instant Harry's wand stuck out of the doorway, Vernon kicked the door shut, Slamming it on Harry's arm.

"Ah!" Harry yelled, dropping his wand. Vernon stumbled to the ground quickly to retrieve it. "No!" Harry screamed. But it was too late. Vernon Dursley had taken his wand and now held it in two pieces, one in each hand. Harry's jaw dropped. He was in pure shock. Unfortunately he didn't come back to reality before Vernon grabbed a fist full of hair and dragged his body down the steps.

Petunia and Dudley awoke to the sudden commotion and rushed downstairs to see what was happening.

"Get up!" Vernon roared, after Harry had fell flat on his face.

"Vernon what's going on?" Petunia asked, confused and a bit fearful.

"Dam little devil here, tried to curse me!" Vernon lied quickly. Petunia gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. "Dudley, pull out his chest", Vernon ordered after unlocking the cupboard.

After all his precious belongings were dragged out, Vernon violently pushed Harry into the tiny closet and locked it behind him.

After the deed was done, Vernon escorted his family back upstairs, explaining how he broke Harry's wand and they could finally rest in peace.

That night Harry had sobbed. Sobbed like never before. His wand was gone, broken, demolished. And it was all his fault. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He would have cursed himself to Hell if he could. With his luck, there probably was no hell. Or if there was, they probably wouldn't want him either. He'd gone slightly numb after that. And that's were he sat now. In his cupboard, numb, exhausted and starved.

Vernon hadn't quit or slowed down with the sexual assault. Every chance he got, he would carry the sobbing boy to his room and do whatever he wanted with him. Sometimes Vernon would simply just beat him until he worked out whatever frustrations he was going through. And of course Harry would cry. That was Vernon's favorite part. It made him feel powerful. If he couldn't be the boss at his work, he could at least be the boss at home. And he was just fine with that.

One night while the Dursley's were eating dinner, they heard a tapping. Harry couldn't take it any longer. He was starving to death.

"Dudley, bring something to your cousin will you", Vernon asked peacefully.

"No way!" Dudley screeched, fearful of what might happen when that door opened. Vernon rolled his eyes and grabbed a dinner bun and a bottle of water from the fridge.

While Petunia and Dudley continued eating, Vernon walked into the hall and unlocked the cupboard. His eyes widened at how beaten and starved Harry looked. Suddenly Vernon was relieved Dudley had not wanted to see his cousin. Vernon did not know he looked this bad. But then again, he had forgotten about him for the last couple of days. Surprisingly, the room did not smell of waste or urine. Apparently, there was absolutely nothing in Harry's system.

Harry didn't move when the door opened. He was far too weak. But his heart still pounded madly in his chest. Vernon sat down the food and water and waited. He hoped the boy still had energy to move. He really didn't feel like hand feeding him. Slowly, Harry's hand wrapped around the bread and shoved it in his mouth. Vernon sighed in relief and locked the door in Harry's face once more.

Back in the Wizarding world, Lucius Malfoy walked through his home, thoroughly stressed. He couldn't take it anymore. His paranoia was driving him mad. Ever since the 'Potter' boy had seen him in the graveyard, he knew Harry would tell someone of him being a 'Death eater'. And Lucius could not just walk around if his secret was out. But he also couldn't just simply due away with him. He knew Voldermort wished to destroy the boy.

Unfortunately, Lucius could wait no longer. He had to retrieve the boy himself, and make sure to keep his mouth shut. And when Voldermort was ready, he would simply hand him over and receive praise for saving his master the time and effort of finding him.

Another night at the Dursley's, seemingly quiet and peaceful. The whole happy family eating at the table and talking cheerfully and merrily…

…Save for the beaten, abused, starving sex toy locked in the closet.

…Other than that, the Dursley's enjoyed their dinner.

It wasn't until dessert was served that an unwelcome guest arrived. Entering gracefully, his robes and hair both flowing freely and beautifully. He walked amongst the home, disgusted with the sight of the muggle house. Cheap trinkets adorned every inch of every shelf and table. Horrid wallpaper graced the walls and the stench of sweat and liquor lingered in the air.

The cloaked man followed the loud obnoxious voices that led him to a small dining area. And before the family could comprehend that something was wrong, curses that would lead to Azkaban, were shouted multiple times.

Lucius Malfoy searched the rest of the kitchen. Did Potter know he was coming? If not, why was he not eating with his family? Lucius's brow furrowed in agitation. He really didn't feel like going on a wild goose chase.

Perhaps Potter was at a friend's house. If so, he would have to wait for him. He looked around the muggle home, not liking the idea of spending his time there. Hopefully, he was somewhere in the house.

As if on cue, Lucius heard a slight tapping. He turned around to the Hallway, looking around, wondering if it was just his imagination. The he heard it again. This time it was slightly louder. He followed the noise to a closet underneath the staircase. Seeing that it was locked, he waved his wand, destroying the metal object.

Slowly, he creaked the door open and peered inside. He was surprised to see a body on the floor. With his foot, he rolled the body over. "Potter." He was surprised but did not let it show. Gracefully, he knelt down, examining him closer. He was badly bruised. His eyes, cheek, forehead, even his throat. And he was thin, sickly thin, starvation thin. And his skin was as colorless as the whites of his eyes.

Harry finally realized who stood in front of him. He was not afraid though. He was happy to see someone from the Wizarding world. At this point, he'd be happy to see anyone other than the Dursley's.

Lucius was debating on what he should do; hand him over to Lord Voldermort, since he was almost dead already or perhaps just leave him.

"Help?" Harry's dry voice squeaked, suddenly.

Surprise, Lucius finally made eye contact and noticed the tears filling the boys eyes.

"Will you help me?" He asked, innocently.

There was silence for a moment before Lucius asked arrogantly, "Why should I?" At those words, Harry seemed to gave up whatever hope he was holding on to and closed his eyes, letting a few tears fall.

Lucius watched Harry for a while. For a second he thought that he was dead. But he noticed the slight up and down movements of his chest. The longer Lucius looked at him, the more he felt pity for him. Oddly enough, he did want to help him. At least get him fed and cleaned up.

Eventually, he came to the decision that he would not leave him there. If he did die, it wasn't going to be here, like this, in a dusty closet. Carefully, he tucked his arms under Harry's neck and legs and lifted him up.

Harry gasped in a dry, raspy tone, but still did not open his eyes. After checking to make sure Harry wasn't further injured by his rough handling, he closed his eyes, apparating them both to Malfoy Manor.

AN: Thanks for all your reviews! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. It mostly described stuff that was going on. Not much dialogue. But hopefully that will change… depending on how the next chapter works itself out.

Ps. Sorry if you wanted to see a nice Petunia. I wanted to. But, the why I had it planned, it was just better if she croaked. Next chapter: Pity and shame


	4. Pity and shame

Nightmare on Privet Drive

Chapter 4: Pity and shame

Lucius scanned his house quickly, with Harry in his arms. He did not even want house elves to know of their little visitor.

He looked down at Harry, wondering if he had come to yet.

Nope. He still hung lifelessly in his arms. Lucius new that if he did not want anyone to see Harry, then he would have to clean him up himself. 'Slaves work', he thought, grimacing. Although he loathed the idea, even more he despised the idea of having a filthy boy in his house. Lucius was a bit of a neat freak.

Quickly, he walked to the master bathroom and locked the door behind him. He laid Harry on the soft rug before taking off his cloak and setting it aside, then grabbed a large bath towel.

Leaning down to the floor, Lucius shook Harry gently, attempting to wake him. "Potter", he called softly. But nothing. He sighed heavily. If the boy awoke then he could just bathe himself. "Potter", he called again, but still no reply. "Harry!" He spoke loudly.

He cursed himself for speaking so loud. But thankfully the house elves would be in the kitchen at this hour. Unfortunately it was not enough to wake the boy, so he rolled up his sleeves and ran the bath water.

He stared at Harry for a while, looking over his bruised face and dirty clothes. Slowly, he began to take off Harry's socks and set them aside. Next he went to undo the button of his pants, but found that they were already undone. 'Odd', he thought. Carefully, he slid the oversized pants off his legs and was surprised at what his beneath them. 'So many bruises', he thought. 'No way were these from playing sports.' Apparently he was not just locked away and starved. He was also being physically abused.' Lucius narrowed his eyes. 'How dare those filthy muggles', he thought angrily. 'Don't they know who they're dealing with?'

Examining further, he noticed a trail of dried blood running down Harry's leg. Curious, Lucius raised Harry's boxers up to find the wound, but found that the blood kept going up. Now, hoping that he didn't wake up, Lucius slid down Harry's boxers. Following the blood trail, he was horrified to see where it came from. "You disgusting bastards", he spoke aloud. Had he known, he would have not allowed them such a painless death.

"Filthy muggles", he hissed. Even if Voldermort killed him, he would have allowed him to die honorably.

Lucius sat still for a moment, staring at the tortured boy, wondering what he must have endured. Finally he removed Harry's shirt, extremely carefully, having a somewhat new respect for him. Under the shirt was a collection of deep scratches running down the boys back. Lucius breathed deeply, trying to relieve his anger as he cradled him in his arms and eased him into the tub. Almost instantly, the water turned a pinkish color.

First Lucius cradled Harry's neck and soaked his hair. It wasn't easy, but he managed to wash his whole head without drowning him. Next he took a lathered cloth and wiped off the blood, sweat and tears from his face, revealing beautiful pale skin, which only flaws were a few bruises. Being mindful of his scratches, he continued to wipe him down, relieved that He was still unconscious.

Lucius wiped his brow and continued working his way down. He was about mid way, when Harry decided to wake… in a most frightening manner.

Even before opening his eyes, Harry screamed madly, making Lucius almost jump out of his skin. He flailed his arms in the air, trying to fend off his savior. Lucius practically jumped on top of him and clamped his mouth shut. But Harry kept fighting him. All he knew was that someone was on top of him and he was undressed… again.

In a desperate attempt to make him stop, Lucius pushed Harry under the water.

After a short moment, he brought him up to the surface. Harry attempted to breath, but could only cough up the water that was in his lungs.

While Harry got himself together, Lucius backed away quickly, figuring that he would calm down if he didn't feel threatened.

As Harry caught his breath, his eyes searched the room, finding Lucius a few feet away, turned away and holding a large towel out. Harry's eyes peeked shyly over the edge of the tub. His eyes focused on the towel, which he wanted badly.

"Take it", Lucius offered, figuring that he was either too shy or too scared.

Harry reached out slowly, stretching as far as he could to reach the fluffy object. After getting a hold of it, Lucius let go and Harry quickly pulled it in to cover himself up.

When Lucius turned around, he found that Harry had covered himself up and backed into a corner, still looking frightened.

"It's all right Harry", Lucius held up his hand, to show him that he meant no harm. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're going to hand me over to Voldermort!" he accused, gripping his towel tightly. "Then he'll kill me."

"I assure you, He has no knowledge of your whereabouts. And even if he did… Wouldn't death be a blessing compared to what your Uncle did to you?"

Harry froze. 'No he doesn't know. He couldn't.' "What? These bruises? They're nothing", he answered quickly, hoping that's what Lucius was referring to.

"I'm not talking about your bruises Harry", Lucius said, taking a step forward. "I know." Harry shook his head, not wanting to believe him. "Yes", he answered, still walking closer. "I saw the scratches", he explained, now right next to him. Harry continued shaking his head, trying to fight the tears that he could feel coming. "…And the blood", he whispered in Harry's ear.

"No!" Harry cried, sinking to the floor. He hid his head in shame. Of all people, why did he have to find out? The person who thought of himself as the most superior being on earth… why did he have to find out what a worthless piece of shit he was?

Lucius looked at the boy sobbing, almost silently into his hands. He wasn't sure how to respond in a situation like this. After all, Draco wasn't much of a crier.

Harry pulled at his hair in frustration, pulling his head down as he curled into a ball.

Lucius slowly reached his hand out to touch him, to offer some mild form of comfort. But the boy only flinched at his touch, clearly not comforted. "Harry", Lucius spoke barely above a whisper. "You've nothing to be ashamed of." Harry looked at Lucius, who was now leaning down to his level. "You know that, don't you?" Harry slowly nodded his head 'no', lowering his gaze to the floor. Lucius sighed softly. There was a moment of silence after that.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" Harry asked, managing to stop his tears. "Were you going to kill me?" He asked shakily.

"Of course not", Lucius huffed. "Voldermort wants you for himself." Harry looked up fearfully. "Oh. No. No." Lucius regretted his words. "I'm not going to turn you over to him. You've nothing to worry."

"Then why'd you save me?" Harry asked, still a bit panic-stricken.

Lucius thought for a moment. "…I don't know", he answered honestly. "I've never seen a child like that before", he said, thinking back to the moment he opened the cupboard door. "If that were my son… I'd never forgive the person who could walk away after seeing him like that."

Oddly, after hearing those words, Harry felt comforted. He believed that perhaps he wouldn't be handed over to the Dark Lord. He relaxed, thinking of that. Maybe he would get through this. Maybe he'd even get to see Hogwarts again.

AN: Thanks for your reviews. But can I just say HOLY CRAP to all the people who were bothered by my misspelling of Lucius. I let my spell check correct it, not thinking – obviously that name isn't going to be in the dictionary. Duh. Anyways, oops. Next chapter: A Hero lost


	5. A Hero lost

**Nightmare on Privet Drive**

Chapter 5: A hero lost

"Come with me", Lucius instructed.

Harry watched him walk away. Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable again. He still had his doubts. His mind kept telling him that Lucius had saved him from that terrible place. But the other side of his mind told him to run away, because he was probably going someplace worse.

"Wh…where?" He asked nervously. But Lucius did not answer. The older man exited the bathroom and headed down the hall.

Harry panicked when he was left alone in the strange place. Practically running, he left the bathroom and caught up with Lucius, though still keeping a bit of distance between them.

Lucius smirked when he heard Harry's feet behind him. They walked about halfway down the long hall until Lucius stopped in front of one of the doors. Reaching down the front of his robes, he pulled out a key from around his neck. He unlocked the door, before turning his attention to Harry, who stood a good 15ft. away.

"Come", he spoke in a gentle tone. Harry unwillingly took about 3 steps forward until his body froze. Lucius' gentle expression hardened slightly. "I'll warn you now Harry, I have little patience with children.

Harry looked up at him with wide, questioning eyes. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble. Clutching his towel closely, he walked up to Lucius and peered in the room. His eyes were instantly drawn to the large bed at the end of the room. His mouth dropped in both shock and fear.

Lucius was about to shove the stubborn boy into the room when he noticed Harry's shaken form. "Potter?" Lucius questioned, touching Harry's shoulder.

Harry gasped at his touch, nearly jumping out of his pale skin. "Ww…. What do you want from me?" He stuttered. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Have you gone mad boy?" Lucius asked, getting irate. "I don't know what's going through that crazed mind of yours, but you will do exactly what I say. Now put on some nightwear and get in that dam bed. If you're lucky, I'll bring you something to eat."

Lucius then shut the door behind him, leaving Harry all alone. Harry tried for the door, but found that it had been locked. He stood for a moment, holding his towel, feeling awkward in the large room.

He slowly and cautiously walked around. He walked to the large closet and peered inside, expecting to find someone hiding. But he saw nothing but clothes. Fine, expensive clothing. Nothing like Harry had ever seen before. And certainly nothing he'd ever worn before.

As he looked at the clothing, he couldn't help but wonder who the room belonged to. Was it Lucius's room? Draco's? A guest room, servant room? And how long was he welcome here? Or was he a prisoner? And even if Lucius was kind enough to save him, why'd he bring him back to his home? All these questions and then some, ran through Harry's mind. It made him uncomfortable not knowing any of the answers.

Suddenly he remembered what Lucius had told him. _Put on some nightwear and get in that dam bed. _Harry slightly panicked at the thought of Lucius returning and seeing that he had not done anything he had asked. Quickly, Harry went to the dresser and opened the drawers until he found some pajamas made of fine silk and silver in color. He dressed quickly then went to the large bed. He looked at it for a while. The only times he had ever been in a bed, aside from his weathered old mattress, had been against his will. And those had never been pleasant experiences.

He rubbed his arms, uncomfortably and looked to the door. His mind ran rampant. What was it the Lucius wanted? What! The man was so clever at disguising his emotions.

Harry sat down next to the bed, hoping that that would be enough to please Lucius. He watched the door for what seemed like hours, waiting for Lucius to return. With each passing moment his eyes became heavier and heavier, until he lacked the power to keep them open. And he wound up lying on the floor, fast asleep.

Hour later, Lucius returned to the room with a tray of food. The first thing he saw when he entered was an empty bed. Though extremely displeased, his expression remained the same…emotionless.

As he walked closer, he noticed the sleeping form on the ground. Lucius was slightly pleased to see that Harry had at least changed….but sleeping on the floor?! Though Harry was not a Malfoy, he was still in Malfoy manor and Lucius would not tolerate anyone lying on the floor.

He sighed deeply as he laid down the tray beside the large bed. "So uncivilized", he commented, lifting Harry onto the bed, which was much too easy considering the boys age. He remembered carrying Draco to bed when he was younger, and still, Harry seemed to be lighter.

Though a tad chilly in the room, Lucius was not about to tuck the boy in. A line had to be drawn somewhere. He'd done more than enough for the boy anyway.

Lucius left the room, locking the door behind him. Many questions ran through his mind. 'What was he doing? What if someone found out he was keeping him there?' His alternate plan was to turn the boy over to the Dark Lord. But he didn't want to think of that now. He just wanted Harry to sleep. He looked so peaceful. Especially considering how he had found him at the Muggle home. There was an odd sense of pride that Lucius felt, knowing that he was the one that cleaned Harry up and got him clothed and fed. Nothing extravagant. Just like the feeling you would get after cleaning your' room, then taking a step back and seeing what a fine job you did.

Feeling a bit silly, Lucius brushed away the odd feeling and went about his business.

Later that night, Lucius's sleep was cut short due to a noise coming from further down the corridor. Wondering who dare disrupt his sleep, he rose from bed and left his chambers, ready to punish the house elves for working so late at night. If they couldn't get their jobs done before he retired for the night then there would be hell to pay.

He walked stealthily through the hall, hoping to surprise them. He kept his ears open so to get their precise location.

"Uh...nnn…no."

Lucius furrowed his brow. This did not sound like one of his elves. They had a much more squeaky, high pitched, irritating voice. Lucius stopped by a familiar door, waiting to hear the noise again.

"N…No please… Aaaahh!"

Lucius bolted into the room where Harry was. He rushed to the bed as quick as he could and blocked the boys' mouth with his hand. "Shh!" he hushed, afraid of someone hearing.

Harry woke up startled. It was dark and someone was restraining him. He screamed into Lucius's hand, making Lucius press harder to muffle the sound. Harry struggled violently, trying to get free, but his captor was far stronger.

"Shh", Lucius hushed again, holding him so tight he could hardly move. "You were just having a nightmare", he explained, trying to calm Harry down. "It's over. Just relax."

Eventually Harry stopped struggling, but Lucius could feel how fast Harry's heart was beating. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was the reason Harry was so frightened.

"Harry, I'm going to move my hand away. But you've got to promise to be silent… Do you promise?" Harry shook his head yes. "All right." Lucius warily removed his hand. Harry kept his promise and remained quiet.

"Good", Lucius relaxed. "Now let me explain something. You being here is a secret. If that secret is discovered, I will not be the one to suffer the consequences. You will be. Word will get to the Dark Lord. And I have no intention of risking my life to protect you. Understand?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Very well, now get to sleep. And no more nightmares", he ordered as he left the room.

After he left, Harry was still a little shaken. One thing that bothered him was, how did he end up on the bed? Quietly he got back down onto the floor. He thought about sleeping under the bed, but became fearful of having another nightmare and disturbing Lucius again. So he sat against the wall, between the bed and dresser and tried to stay awake.

He tried to find something to think about to help keep him awake. Unfortunately, there was nothing pleasant to think about. And whenever he thought too much about what was going on, he got scared. He still feared having to go back to his Uncle (he doesn't know there dead). He feared being in Malfoy Manor and he fear Lucius turning him over to Voldemort.

Slowly his thoughts drifted to Hogwarts. How long had it been since last semester? Had school already started? His spirits lifted at the thought of being back there. What if School had already started? The only way to find out was to ask Lucius. Either that or sneak around the Manor and see if Draco was home. Both of those ideas seamed dreadful. But at least the first one wouldn't get him in trouble…hopefully.

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he drifted to sleep, praying that he wouldn't be plagued by any more nightmares.

AN: Thanks for your reviews. Sorry I took so long. I had it all written, but I had to wait to be home alone to type it. I don't like anyone knowing that I write this stuff. I think it's a little… I don't know …weird, psychotic, deranged, obsessive. Anyways…that ain't gonna' stop me . Next Chapter: Everything's changing


	6. Going back

**Nightmare on Privet drive**

Chapter: Going back

AN: Sorry if some of this seemed rushed. I was going to end it quickly, because I don't like leaving stories unfinished. But I ended up getting back into it. So there will actually be one more chapter.

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in the room that Lucius had provided for him. He rocked back and forth, trying to suppress the urge to go to the bathroom. The passing minutes felts like hours, and the hours like days, until the door was finally opened by the owner of the house, Lucius Malfoy, The only person to know of Harry's whereabouts.

Harry stood up. "I really need to go to the bathroom", he blurted out desperately.

"Quickly then", Lucius responded, then checked both sides of the hallway to make sure it was clear.

After letting Harry relieve himself, he led him back to the room. "I have some issues to attend to. So I'll be gone for a while", Lucius announced, standing in front of the door. Harry nodded his head in understanding. Lucius gave a small nod back before going to leave.

"Umm! … Mr. Malfoy", Harry blurted.

"Yes?" He questioned smoothly.

"Umm…what …day is it?"

"Thursday."

"…No. I mean, what's the date?"

Lucius furrowed his brow. "Why so concerned?" Harry looked to the floor as if ashamed. " You want to go back to school, don't you?"

"Yes, sir", Harry mumbled.

"Well then, you'll be happy to know there's a week left until your next term", Lucius spoke blandly, eyeing his perfect fingernails. Harry released a quick enthusiastic smile. Lucius smirked at the boy, amused that such a simple thing as school could excite the boy. "Get some rest Potter. You've got a boring day ahead of you", he warned. Lucius then left Harry to himself.

Harry slept most of the day. So much that his body got sore. There was literally nothing for him to do. He was tempted to explore the room. Look in drawers, closets and cupboards, but feared there might be someone watching him. So he did nothing. Which is exactly what he did the day after as well, and the day after that, and the day after that. Was it not for Hogwarts to look forward to, he would have gone mad. But his enthusiasm and eagerness to start his next term got him through each day.

The day before school started, Lucius allowed him to take another bath. Harry could hardly contain himself. It was like the day before Christmas. He could picture his friends already welcoming him and smiling and laughing together.

The following day, Harry was a tad worried when Lucius had not come for him. It took him a while to realize that he was probably with Draco. Harry hoped that Lucius would remember about him. All his life he'd been forgotten and locked away like a dirty secret.

Harry practically jumped out of his skin when the door opened, and Lucius appeared. "Ready?"

Lucius walked Harry to the Library, where a giant, elegant fireplace awaited him.

As Harry grabbed a bit of floo powder and stood at the entrance, he panicked, suddenly realizing he'd never even thanked Lucius. For saving him. For giving him a place to stay…

"What's the matter", Lucius asked, seeing Harry hesitate.

"…I…never thanked you."

Lucius never expected a thank you. He was not accustomed to people being grateful towards him. "Well then get it off your chest before you're late."

Unable to find the proper words, Harry leaped from the fireplace and hugged him. Lucius, though surprised, did not pull away.

"Thank you."

Lucius merely patted Harry on the back, not being accustomed to hugs of course. "Better hurry up. You don't want to be late." Harry nodded and entered the fireplace once more.

Before Harry took off, Lucius came to the realization that he'd forgotten something as well. Harry had no idea that his family was no longer living. He'd never told him. He'd never even thought about telling him. But it was something that needed to be said.

"Harry…", Lucius began. Harry looked up, with his all too innocent eyes. Innocent and clueless.

Lucius didn't know whether it was guilt for killing the boys remaining family or embarrassment for using such drastic measures to save the boy, when he was obviously expected to turn him over to the dark Lord. Either way, the words couldn't come out. "Have a good year."

Harry smiled. "I will", he said before vanishing.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was quickly confronted by Dumbledore, who seemed extremely anxious.

"Harry, where in gods name have you been?" Dumbledore asked, once they entered his study.

Harry panicked. He hadn't thought of an alibi. "…Umm…well I-

"And before I make any rash accusations", Dumbledore interrupted. "Tell me just what happened at the Dursley's."

Harry's face paled. He knew? How could he know! "W…What are you talking about?" Harry asked, unable to keep his voice from shaking.

"Harry, the killing curse is nothing to be taken lightly. You'll be sent to Azkaban!" Dumbledore explained, getting worked up.

"Killing curse! Wait…What?"

"Your family Harry! Vernon, Petunia, Dudley! All found murdered!

Harry stood in shock. Partly from the news of his deceased family. But mostly from realizing who'd done it. And the fact that he was not told.

"This is a real nightmare Harry. Of course Voldemort was suspected, but when you didn't contact me…well…" he waved a hand through the air. "Rumors have spread…the Ministry is in an uproar…

"Professor… I swear I didn't."

Dumbledore calmed down, trying to get everything figured out. "All right Harry… just… tell me where you've been these passed couple of weeks.

"…Umm". Harry couldn't give up Lucius' name. "I was… at a friends house."

"Why in Gods name would you leave the Dursley's", Dumbledore barked.

Harry suddenly realized how big of a deal this was. And if he couldn't give an answer, he'd be in serious trouble.

"Harry, answer me", Dumbledore spoke after Harry gave no answer.

Harry was getting both scared and mad. He didn't know weather he would break down and cry or scream his head off at the old wizard.

Instead, he just glared at him. He knew he did nothing wrong, and he'd rather die than tell anyone what happened at the Dursleys.

Before anything else could be said, the door burst open. Cornelius Fudge followed by a few other Ministry workers barged in.

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Fudge", he greeted grimly.

"I believe you owe us a story Mr.Potter", Fudge said, getting straight to the point.

Harry backed up a tad, as the group of people closed in on him.

"Give him time Minister", Dumbledore pleaded. "We've only just begun on the subject."

"I didn't do it", Harry interupted to the small crowd.

"Then were have you been the previous weeks?"

"...At a friends house", Harry explained, remembering what he'd told Dumbledore.

"What friend?" Fudge asked sharply.

Harry was silent for a moment. The wheels in his head couldn't turn fast enough.He hadn't prepared himself for any of this.

"I'm sorry Harry", Fudge spoke, reaching into his coat pocket. "Albus", He said, eyeing the old man. "You know what needs to be done."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Harry, have a seat, will you please?" Dumble asked, motioning to a chair.

Confused, Harry cautiously sat down, feeling awkward since everyone else was standing and crowded around him.

"Drink this please", Fudge asked, handing Harry a bottle.

Harry eyed the small bottle,then Fudge. "What is it?"

"Veritaserum."

AN: Next chapter: Everythings changed.


	7. Truth behind the lies

**Nightmare on Privet drive**

Chapter 6: Truth behind the lies 

AN: Sorry, I changed the title again. This is the last chapter in this story. Please enjoy...or pretend like you did.

Recap: Harry eyed the small bottle, then Fudge. "What is it?"

"Veritaserum."

"What!?" Harry panicked. "Why?"

"Harry this is a rather large matter we are dealing with. We need a supportable explanation."

Harry's heart beat rapidly. No way would he ever let them know. Never. If they asked him if he knew who killed them, then that would lead to Lucius. Then they'd ask why Lucius would save him, and from what.

"Drink it", Fudge replied. "Now."

"I told you already, I didn't do it. And I don't know who did", Harry shot back.

"If you've nothing to hide, then you shouldn't mind drinking this."

Harry glared at the floor, refusing.

Fudge let out a frustrated sigh. "Dumbledore", he spoke, eyeing the old man. Dumbledore sighed heavily, knowing what measures the Ministry would go to.

Suddenly two Ministry workers pulled Harry's head back. "Ah! Hey!" Harry tried to fight them, but two others held him still.

"This'll be quick", Fudge explained, approaching Harry.

"No!" Harry panicked. Fudge pressed the bottle against Harry's lips, but Harry kept them sealed shut.

"Come on Harry. Open." Fudge squeezed Harry's cheeks against his teeth and jaw, painfully. Harry moaned in pain, but would still not open his mouth.

Next, Fudge moved to plan B, and pinched Harry's nose shut. Harry's eyes widened in shock. He didn't know how he would win this one. He held his breath until he got dizzy. Then his body's instincts took over, and he gasped for air.

Fudge saw his opportunity and emptied the bottle into Harry's mouth.

Harry choked on the liquid as it went down his throat, against his will.

The Ministry workers stepped back with a satisfied grin on their faces.

"Harry", Fudge began, knowing that the serum would take effect immediately. "Did you murder your Aunt and Uncle?"

"No!" Harry yelled, pulling away from the Ministry workers.

"Did you murder your cousin?" He continued.

"No", He answered again, coldly.

Dumbledore, though sure Harry was innocent, breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in his chair."You see Fudge", Dumbledore motioned. "Harry played no part in these horrible events.

"Wait, wait, wait", Fudge began. "We are not finished here. "I have just a few more questions."

Harry sank back in his seat, fearful of what Fudge might ask.

"Now Harry, tell me...", Fudge circled around the young wizard. "... where have you been these past few weeks?"

"... At a f..friends house", he answered, being careful of his words.

"What friend?"

Harry could feel the 'L' start to roll on his toungue. But before the serum forced him to speak, he thought quickly. "Malfoys."

Dumbledore furrowed his brow in confusion. He knew very well that Harry and Draco did not get along. However, Fudge had no knowledge of this.

Fudge huffed in defeat. He was sure that Harry had something to hide, seeing how the boy was acting. But there was no way that he could have lied.

"Very well." Fudge motioned for the others to leave. "Thank you for your time Harry...Dumbledore. Sorry for the intrusion." And with that said, he left just as quickly as he came.

Harry sighed as soon as they left. He felt a tremendous load being lifted off of him.

"You fooled them havn't you Harry.", Dumbledore broke the silence. Harry suddenly remembered the old wizard behind him. "But not me."

Harry didn't even move. Didn't even bother to turn his head to face him.

Dumbledore approached him slowly, the wheels in his head turning. Though he was old, Dumbledore was as smart as a whip, and could see right through anyone. He could always find the truth behind the lies. But, for the life of him, he could not see through Harry's lies.

Harry looked up slowly. His tired green eyes met twinkling blue. "Harry", Dumbledore spoke softly, leaning down to Harry's level. "What happened? Why is your family dead?"

Harry shook his head slowly. The Serum was wearing off, and was much easier to fight.

"You know. Don't you?"

"He...", Harry spoke, still unsure of what to say.

"Yes?"

"...helped me", Harry answered, getting a bit teary eyed, thinking of Lucius in Azkaban, all because of him.

Dumbledore was still confused. "Helped you?"

Harry didn't want to continue the coversation any longer.

"Harry, who helped you?"

Harry kept shaking his head, side to side. Tears began to fall.

"Is the person who killed your family, the person who saved you?"

Harry stopped shaking his head, and focused his eyes on the ground.

"Harry...please. This is important", Dumbledore begged. "What did you need to be saved from?"

"My Uncle", Harry answered quietly, without thinking.

"Why would you have to be saved from your Uncle?"

Harry looked up at the old wizard, desperate to just leave and be left alone. "I don't want to answer anymore questions", he sobbed.

Dumbledore could tell that whatever happened was serious. He wanted to know what happened. But he knew Harry had a right to keep some of his life private. And too many people already knew too much about his personal life. So for once, he decided to just leave the boy alone. "All right Harry. No more questions", he smiled kindly. "Go see your friends. I'm sure they've missed you."

"Thanks", Harry smiled, wiping his eyes and running a hand through his dark spiky locks.

After he left Dumbledore's office, he was happy at first. For once he had been left alone. For once they didn't have to know everything that happened in his life. But after he'd had time to think about it, after he'd washed the tears away in the bathroom, he wondered if Dumbledore had figured it out. What if he knew. Who else would know. Would he keep it to himself. That was doubtful. What if the whole school found out. Found out that he'd been some freakish toy for his Uncle to have sick fun with.

As the school year went on, there was no news of Lucius being found out, or of anyone else being blamed for the death of the Dursley's. It was assumed to have been the work of the Dark Lord. Harry's friends were grateful, but also stunned to have found out through the 'Daily prophet', that he'd, for some reason had been staying at Draco's house. Draco, surprisingly had gone along with Harry's story. Harry assumed that his Father must have told him a few things. Which serve to greaten Harry's paranoia.

'Everyday. It seems like everyday, I get these sympathetic eyes staring at me. God, I feel like they can see right through me. Like they can read my mind. Do they know? I think they do.'

'There are days when I manage not to think of any of it. Not my Uncle or the Murders, or even Lucius, days when I just pretend I'm just like the person I used to be, as if none of it had ever happened. But those days are few and far between.'

**THE END.**

AN: I kinda' rushed on the end. Hope it wasn't too bad. I guess it's better than not finishing it at all. :)


End file.
